The invention relates to a navigation system for a vehicle and more particularly to a navigation system including a method of representing a point of interest, a destination, or an address within a database using a plurality of points.
A navigation system for a vehicle has become increasingly popular as an accessory in the vehicle. The navigation system assists a driver by locating a point of interest, a destination, or an address, and providing other useful information.
In a typical navigation system, the point of interest, the destination, or the address are represented by a single point in a database included in the navigation system computer. A problem created by representation by a single point is that when the vehicle has arrived at the point of interest, the destination, or the address, the driver may not be notified of arrival if the single point is too small. The problem is caused by the fact that intersection with the single point is not detected by the navigation system if the point is displaced either off of the road or beyond the actual physical location being represented. A solution to the problem has been to enlarge the area of the single point in an attempt to ensure intersection. A problem created by enlarging the single point area is that the notification relayed to the driver occurs before the driver has reached the point of interest, the destination, or the address. Therefore, using current methods, the driver is either not notified at all of arrival, is notified too soon, or is notified too late.
It would be desirable to produce a navigation system for a vehicle including a method of representing a point of interest, a destination, or an address in a database which militates against a driver not being notified upon arrival at the point of interest, the destination, or the address.
Consistent and consonant with the present invention, a navigation system for a vehicle which includes a method of representing a point of interest, a destination, or an address in a database which militates against a driver not being notified upon arrival at the point of interest, the destination, or the address has surprisingly been discovered. The method for representing a location in a vehicle navigation system comprises the steps of: identifying the single location within the database of the navigation system for the vehicle; representing the single location within the database using a plurality of points; determining arrival at the single location by sensing an intersection between the vehicle and at least one of the plurality of points; and notifying a driver of arrival at the single location.